El Castigo
by darkangelzone
Summary: El VotDT terminó. PERO NINGUNO de los Pevensie los acompañó. Ahora Caspian está volviendo a Cair, después de dejar atrás a Reepicheep y sin hacerle ninguna promesa a la estrella. Cuando los Pevensie regresan con una pequeña sorpresa, desobedecer puede tener sus consecuencias.
1. No Me Creerías Si Te Lo Dijera

**Hola a Todos! Este es mi segunda traducción de un fic propio =) Asique espero que les guste!**

**Tengo bien clarito que hay algunas personas que querran matarme y enterrarme por haber tardado tanto... Pero les juro que tuve todos los exámenes en la universidad y me estaba volviendo loca! Y después ocurrieron algunas otras cosas que buee... en fin. Aquí estoy. Y espero que si les subo tanto este capítulo como el siguiente de "El Amor Puede Traer Un Montón De Sorpresas", tanto en inglés como en español, esta misma semana me perdonen =P jaja. Y si quieren el próximo capítulo de esta nueva historia si creen que no es suficiente. Sólo díganmelo. **

**Ahora voy a ser yo la que quiera dejar un par de cosas bien claras:**

**1) Si quieren entender el porqué del título, van a tener que seguir esta historia por bastaaaaante tiempo. ;) Asique si quieren saber más rápido, diganmelo y capás que me inspiro más para escribir. jaja.**

**2) Quizás vean que esta historia tiene algunas SEMEJANZAS con la otra historia "El Amor Puede Traer Un Montón De Sorpresas", pero les seguro que el mensaje, el argumento y la trama de esta historia son TOTALMENTE distintos.**

**3) Al momento de subir las historias va a ser de a una por vez, pero no les puedo prometer cuando. Solo que va a ser una vez que haya subido la original el inglés.**

**Ahora, espero que les guste... Díganme lo que piensan... y si quieren que lo continúe.**

**Disclamer: Narnia no me pertenece... Pero ojalá puediera tener a BENJI! MI CASPIAN! *babaaa* jajaja XD**

**Tal como en la otra historia, voy a dedicarle una canción a cada capítulo =): No se si "If Today Was Your Last Day" de Nickelback es la mejor... Pero queda bastante con el capítulo, y además estoy re exaltada porque los voy a ir a ver en septiembre! XD AAAAAAAAA! jajajaja**

**Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis botellas alrededor, debajo, sobre y junto a la mesa. Otra estaba siendo abierta y tomada desde el pico. Quien lo hacía apenas estaba en un estado de mareo. Ya que ya era costumbre tomar esa cantidad. Pero esta vez no era una fiesta donde la gente tomaba para celebrar. Ahora la bebida era para ahogar penas. Dolores que no podían compararse con nada. El peor que pudiera haber existido en los pocos años de su vida. El dolor de nunca regresar.

De regresar a casa.

¿Qué sentido tiene tu vida si no puedes regresar a donde tu corazón pertenece? ¿Estarías dispuesto a continuar con tu vida cuando te apartaron de tu hogar? ¿Olvidarías todo por lo que habrías pasado sólo porque no puedes volver a vivir esa vida?

Él desearía que las cosas fueran tan fáciles…

—¡PETER WILLIAM PEVENSIE! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

El se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de su hermana. Se dio vuelta y la vio a ella y a su madre entrando en la habitación con una ira que podría espantar hasta los mismísimos Gigantes del Norte de Narnia.

—Vete y déjame solo.

—¡¿Estás demente, Peter?! —ella le gritó otra vez, quitándole la botella de la mano—. No puedes solucionarlo ahogando tus penas en alcohol. ¡Tienes que superarlo!

—¡Mira quién habla!

—¡Por lo menos no estoy tratando de emborracharme como tú!

—¡Dame eso y vete! No necesito tus sermones. En cualquier caso, tú deberías estar aquí conmigo.

—¿Puede alguno de ustedes explicarme de qué están hablando? Peter, ¡te has tomado cinco botellas de un vino muy fuerte y no estás ni mareado! ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? ¡Nunca te he visto tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol! —su madre habló por primera vez.

Los hermanos se quedaron sin habla. Tendrían que haber sido más cuidadosos. Se miraron el uno al otro como disculpándose, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Aunque le doliera, coincidieron que deberían decirle una parte de la verdad.

—Empezó tanto tiempo atrás que no lo entenderías, madre —nunca podrían haber dicho: 'Comenzó un año atrás.' Ó 'comenzó dieciséis años atrás." Ella no les creería.

—¡Edmund! ¡Ven aquí! —Susan gritó desde la puerta.

—Es una historia tan larga que podríamos pasar años explicándotela… Y tú hasta podrías ser capaz de internarnos en un loquero.

—¡No digas eso! Ustedes son mis hijos, ¡nunca podría hacer algo así! Siempre escucharé sus problemas tal y como lo hacen todas las madres.

—Créeme, madre. Hay cosas que no quiere y no deberías saber.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¡PETER! —El Pevensie más joven corrió hacia su hermano y lo llevó a la esquina de la habitación mientras Susan y su madre se iban.

—¿Estás loco, hermano?

—Tú no eres quien para hablar. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

—No, no lo sé. Pero sé perfectamente que no es fácil. Pero la vida continúa, Peter. No te quedes estancado en el momento. No es que tengamos que suicidarnos. Todo esto significa que tenemos la posibilidad de comenzar nuestras vidas otra vez. Algún día voy a estar en tu lugar y espero que tú me ayudes cuando el momento llegue —sin más, salió de la habitación… satisfecho.

Dejó a un Peter muy confundido atrás, quién rebobinaba las cosas que le habían ocurrido y lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Y concluyó que Edmund tenía razón.

Narnia sería su pasado: un lugar donde marcó su vida para siempre y lo hizo quién es. Nunca podría cambiar eso y tampoco lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad.

Ahora tenía que vivir, encontrar algo que hacer, disfrutar lo que le había sido dado: Sus hermanos, su madre, unos pocos amigos que tenía (que por suerte, apoco iban aumentando), sus estudios, hasta podría encontrar una mujer con la que salir, siendo afortunado como lo era.

Y con todo lo que tenía ahora, podría estar planeando su futuro, como cualquier persona razonable lo haría. Bueno… Nada que ocurrió en sus últimos quince años de vida fue muy 'lógico' a decir verdad. Pero las cosas en la Tierra no eran tan iguales como en esa hermosa tierra…. _Aquí_ las cosas _eran _lógicas.

Edmund tenía razón: Tenía que superarlo.

* * *

Susan y su madre estaban preocupadas. Peter había reaccionado peor de lo ella que pensaban. Ella sabía que era muy difícil… Ella había dejado al amor de su vida en esas tierras, su primer y único amor, y el que ella había concretado con un beso. Ella era la que sufría más que todos, pero no desperdiciaba su salud con alcohol.

Se dirigían a la habitación de las chicas. Lucy ya estaba allí.

—¿Puedes explicarme de lo que estaban hablando, Susan? Parece obvio para ustedes, pero yo no entiendo nada. —su madre preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya te lo dijimos, mamá. No nos entenderías, la historia es demasiado larga para contarla… y más que nada complicada, irracional… imposible si quieres —Susan le contestó.

—¿Qué sucede, Su? ¿Es sobre… ya sabes? —Lucy preguntó preocupada.

—Sí y no, Lu. Peter solo estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

—Por lo menos si no puedes contarme la historia completa, podrías contarle las cosas más importantes, para que yo pueda ayudarlo.

—No, madre. El debe enfrentar esto solo. Tenemos que mostrarle el camino correcto, pero él es el que tiene que luchar.

Susan fue a su armario y rápidamente eligió uno de sus camisones. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y Edmund entró en la habitación sentándose contra la pared. Ella lo miró incrédulo, pero él solo sonrió y levantó sus manos como si fuera una señal de rendición… Pero resultó ser una cuenta regresiva: Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. '_Knock. Knock'_

Las tres mujeres (aunque Lucy no pareciera una, lo _era_) lo miraron sorprendidas, pero sonrieron.

—Parece que todos esos años te ayudaron para conocerlo mucho más —La mayor de las dos hermanas comentó.

—¿Tú qué crees? —se rió por lo bajo—. Entra, Peter —Dicho muchacho se asomó por la puerta un poco y, viendo los rostros amigables, entró, y sus hermanos lo tomaron desprevenido con un enorme abrazo que lo hizo tambalearse y caerse de espaldas. Tanto su corazón como el de su madre se derretían ante la tierna escena. Un par de minutos después, terminaron el abrazo y Peter miró a Helen, su madre, con ojos suplicantes.

—Madre, ¿te molestaría dejarnos solos por unos minutos? Necesito hablar con ellos —ella, de mala gana, asintió y atravesó la puerta dejándola apenas abierta. Todos se sentaron en el piso para dar un magnífico discurso—. Lo siento, chicos. No debería haber reaccionado así. Tenían razón.

Todos rieron, pero Edmund dijo muy orgulloso: —Siempre lo estamos. Especialmente yo.

—No, no siempre. ¿Qué hay de aquel día que estábamos cazando y casi nos perdimos en el bosque porque tú decías: "Conozco esté lugar como la palma de mi mano y se cual es el camino más corto"? ¡Casi terminamos en los bordes de Archenland! ¿O que hay de aquella vez que el Rey de Archenland quería casar a su hija cuando en realidad quería hacerlo conmigo? ¿O cuando dijiste que Trumpkin había escondido mi espada en el arsenal y al final tú la tenías bajo tus sábanas? ¿O cuando Caspian te había ganado porque "alguien te distrajo"? ¿O cuando Su—.

—¡YA, CÁLLATE! — todos se echaron a reír ante la miseria de su hermano. Su cara de enojado era única.

—Todos sabemos que vas a extrañar Narnia Peter. Todos lo haremos. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que rendirnos y no seguir con nuestras vidas —Susan dijo con una sonrisa—. Es nuestro hogar, donde nos criamos la mitad de nuestras vidas. Lucy incluso ha estado más allí que aquí. Nos hizo lo que somos ahora y nos hizo crecer como familia, solo no lo olvides y guarda los mejores recuerdos.

—Nunca olvidaré todo por lo que pasamos. Nunca olvidaré el día que nos coronaron, todas las batallas que peleamos, todas las risas, los llantos y las emociones lo valen todo.

—¡Bien dicho, tontito! —todos se rieron y abrazaron a su hermano otra vez. Luego comenzaron a hablar de un montón de momentos que valían la pena ser recordados.

Pero lo menos se imaginaban es que su madre los había estado escuchando desde el principio por detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Escuela: Lo peor que le podría haber pasado a un chico. Especialmente a los Pevensies.

Pero hoy era un día especial.

Peter estaba hablando bajo uno de los árboles del patio con su amigo Cedric. Era el receso entre la penúltima y la última clase.

Todo estaba tranquilo y sereno…

—¿Qué piensas de Mary? Ella siempre se babea cuando te ve yendo a buscar a tu hermana.

—No. Demasiado superficial. Me gustan las mujeres que tienen los pies sobre la tierra y que son inteligentes y educadas.

—Estás describiendo a la mujer imposible. Por favor, por milésima vez te pregunto: déjame salir con tu hermana. ¡Es la chica más hermosa que jamás he visto! Me conoces. Cuidaría de ella y nunca haría nada para lastimarla o deshonrarla. Es la mujer de mis sueños.

—Y por milésima vez te digo: ¡No! Mi hermana no es una muñeca. Ella puede pensar por sí misma y solo voy a bendecir al hombre que _ella _quiera.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sobreprotector? No eras así un año atrás. Y de un mes al otro después de la guerra cambiaste drásticamente —su amigo dijo bastante enojado y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera —Peter respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¡Peter! —Escuchó una vez conocida en la distancia— ¿Oíste las noticias? ¡El profesor Jekyll renunció!

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, gracias a A—Dios!" _No pasó nada. Todo está bien. No dije nada._

—¡Sí, gracias a Dios! Y se dice que otro profesor no viene porque tuvo un accidente con el auto.

—Pobre hombre —Sentía lástima por el pobre hombre. Tembló ante la idea de ese choque.

… Hasta que ellos llegaron.

—Bien, bien… Veamos quien está aquí. El bebé rubio y sus dos compañeros. Nunca se cansan de sus lecciones. Me pregunto cómo se las arreglaran cuando se trata de esgrima. Me encantaría cortarlos en pedazos con las nuevas espadas reales que mi padre me dio ayer.

Peter le enarcó una ceja a su compañero de esgrima. Ambos rieron, pero Cedric no entendió por qué. Los tres hombres parados frente a ellos los miraron.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —James, el "líder" preguntó.

—¿Las trajiste aquí a la escuela?

—Sí. Están en el gimnasio, ansiosas por ser usadas.

—Entonces vayamos.

Se dirigieron al gran gimnasio que estaba dentro de la escuela donde estaban las espadas. James le dio una a Peter, quien la examinó para encontrar su balance.

Extremadamente rápido para sorpresa de su enemigo.

—De acuerdo. Solo un pequeño duelo para humillarte. Nada importante. Solo para divertirme.

—Cuando quieras.

James decidió empezar. Se adelantó un par de pasos y atacó contra el magnífico. Poca idea tenía de lo que iba a ocurrir…

Peter esquivó fácilmente y con solo un poco de fuerza le pegó a su oponente en el hombro con el mango de la espada, dejando al presumido muy impresionado.

—Vamos, ¿no querías vencerme?

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! —todos los chicos empezaron a juntarse en el lugar, no alentando a ninguno, solo queriendo verlos pelear.

James se levantó y atacó de nuevo. Pero el Rey, ya entrenado, lo boqueó como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Solo su hermano sabía que _realmente _lo era. Luego, Peter balanceó su espada de manera que cortara muy superficialmente el brazo de su oponente. Y la audiencia festejó cuando vio los primeros signos de sangre.

El equipo oponente estaba en _shock_. Millones de preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas, tratando de descubrir cómo demonios el chico que ellos pensaron que era tan tonto había aprendido a usar un arma tan vieja como esa. James iba a mirar a su herida, pero Peter ya estaba atacando de nuevo, moviendo su espada para dejarle un corte en el hombro de su oponente, pero éste, aunque débilmente, lo bloqueó. El rey movió la espada, el otro también. La espada de Peter estaba levantada, la de James también. Hacia abajo, hacia los costados. Pero luego, el mayor de los Pevensie, con un suave movimiento, hizo que la espada de su enemigo saliera volando y cayera bien lejos de su dueño. Y luego, el líder de los presumidos sintió el frío metal en su cuello, el chico a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Había sido derrotado por una sanguijuela. Y las cosas no podían quedar así.

—Peter, pásamela —ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron que su hermano tenía la otra espada en su mano izquierda. Peter se la dio.

—Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna estupidez. Hay gente presente —Ed sólo rió y comenzó a balancear ambas espadas libremente, haciendo que la gente retrocediera un poco para admirar la naturalidad de sus movimientos: saltando, atacando, bloqueando y girando con las espadas, una en cada mano.

—¡Ed! Dame una. Démosles una demostración. Aún faltan unos minutos para volver a clases. ¿Quién quiere? —todos gritaron de excitación. Se podía escuchar el "¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!" de la multitud.

Edmund le devolvió la espada a su hermano y, sin esperar un instante más, el choque de las espadas hizo eco en todo el gimnasio.

El público estaba alucinado. Los que al principio estaba más involucrados estaban mirándolos en _shock_: su olvidado amigo Cedric estaba así –su mejor amigo nunca le había contado que podía hacer cosas como esas; los "chicos malos" hasta tenían miedo de lo que ese dúo podía hacer. Ellos estaban tan sueltos, que si estuviera en lugar de ellos, o incluso se los acercara, ya estaría cortado en cientos de pedacitos. ¡Parecía como que lo hubieran estado haciendo por _años_!

Esquivar. Corte. Bloquear. Girar. Saltar. Girar. Corte. Girar. Corte otra vez.

Innumerables veces e innumerables tipos de movimientos… Hasta que sonó el timbre.

… Y el director de la escuela apareció.

Entonces, ambos equipos se complotaron para esconder las armas en algún lugar, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

—¿Me pueden explicar que hacen estos objetos tan peligrosos en la escuela? —El hombre preguntó muy enojado.

—Emm… Sólo estábamos admirándolas —los tres –ya que afortunadamente Cedric y los otros dos chicos se habían apartado de ahí— contestaron a la vez.

—Sí, no me digan… —dijo, mientras que agarraba con su dedo pulgar e índice la tela de sus remeras, las cuales tenían tajos por todos lados— ¿Y accidentalmente se cortaron? —las "víctimas" sólo agacharon sus cabezas y tragaron saliva— vamos a hablar con sus padres. Y los suyos, seños McCoy, otra vez.

Los mandaron a sus salones de clases para retomarlas mientras el director mandaba cartas a las respectivas casas.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, mandaron a llamar a los chicos y los hicieron esperar en las sillas frente a la oficina. Ellos aprovecharon el tiempo y hablaron… sobre temas delicados.

—¿Cuando aprendieron eso? ¿Dónde? ¡Fue increíble!

—No puedo creerlo. Mira quién está impresionado. El mayor presumido de toda la escuela —Peter dijo y con su hermano rieron—. De todos modos, no nos creeríamos si te lo dijéramos —la enorme sonrisa fue más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

—Aunque podemos decirte que hacemos esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta podemos probarlo.

—Muéstranos —Un montón de estudiantes empezaron a salir de sus aulas y uno que pasaba los escuchó.

—Ya tuvimos demasiada exposición. Sólo estábamos diciendo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrennos! ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen?

—¡Dijimos que NO!

Todos los estudiantes se fueron decepcionados, refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Una vez que estuvieron todos fuera de vista, ambos Pevensies se levantaron las remeras revelando todas las cicatrices que habían recibido en sus momentos en Narnia…

—_¡WOW!_ —la mandíbula de James se cayó y sus ojos casi se le salían de la cara a la atemorizante vista de los perfectos y dañados cuerpos de los "jóvenes". Pero rápidamente se volvieron a bajar las remeras, en caso de que alguien pasara.

… Incluyendo la enorme que le había hecho La Bruja Blanca.

—Espero un minuto. ¿Y ESTA? —Edmund hizo un gesto del dolor al recordarla. Esa era la peor y más dolorosa herida que jamás había tenido, y que después de quince años seguía intacta. Ni siquiera el cordial de Lucy lo pudo curar por completo.

—Esa es una de la que nunca debe hablarse —Edmund dijo gruñendo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—De acuerdo —el chico de pelo negro tembló de tan sólo pensar en lo que le había pasado—. Pareciera que lo hubiera hecho tu hermana.

Ambos Pevensies dieron un salto repentino y abrieron los ojos como platos. Nunca imaginaron que alguien pudiera decir algo como eso acerca de la "santa" de su hermana. _¿Qué…?_

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tuve un problema con Susan. ¿Por qué creen que a mis padres los llamaron _otra vez_? —Dijo él con incredulidad y enojado.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?!

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? =D **

**Quien quiere saber lo que le pasó a Susan? ;) **

**jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado =D **

**Saludos a Todos! **


	2. No Esconderé Quién Soy

**Hola a todos otra vez! =D  
Les pido MILLONES de disculpas por la tardanza, =S muchas cosas en casa. Pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. **

**Espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo a pesar de las fuertes cosas que ocurren. Créanme cuando les figo que ESPERO este sea el único capítulo TAN fuerte. Pero si o si tienen que leerlo para entender los demás; es muy importante.  
Aquí también está lo que le pasó a Susan, por si querían saber =D jajaja**

**ADVERTENCIA: Hay un par de palabras fuertes! El que advierte no traiciona! **

**La canción que le voy a dedicar a este capítulo va a ser "Make Up" de Avril Lavinge. En su momento había ido al concierto y estaba todavía excitada XD jajaja.**

* * *

Susan acababa de terminar su clase de literatura y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, ella no había estado prestando atención a lo que su profesor decía, ella solo había estado pensando en una cosa… O mejor dicho, una persona.

Caspian Décimo: Su único e imposible amor.

Él se apropió de su corazón como si ya fuera suyo por naturaleza. No que a ella le importara mucho. Ella se lo regaló en bandeja de plata y con moño. Fue tan fácil para ella enamorarse de él… Su espíritu libre, su seguridad, su bondad, su honestidad, su humildad, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, _todo_. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Y eso le trajo problemas.

—Señorita Pevensie, ¿podría venir, por favor? —Su profesor, un alto pero delgado hombre de cabello castaño, la llamó.

—Sí, ¿señor Johnson?

—¿Qué le ocurre hoy? Apenas prestó atención a la clase. ¿Sucede algo? —Otra vez la misma pregunta… Y la misma respuesta.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Johnson. Tuve una fuerte discusión con mi hermano y estoy un poco distraída —En teoría, no estaba mintiendo.

—No se preocupe, señorita Pevensie. Todo se solucionará pronto.

—Gracias, señor Johnson —Ella respondió con una sonrisa falsa antes de dirigirse a la puerta otra vez.

—¡Susan! —su mejor amiga (o mejor dicho "ex-mejor-amiga"), Allen, la detuvo. —. ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? Te comportas tan raro… Y nunca te pones así cuando tienes una discusión con Peter.

—Tuvimos una anoche, pero esta vez involucraba a toda la familia. Mi hermano quiso ahogar sus penas en vino pero lo detuvimos —había sido su mejor amiga; tenía que contarle.

—¿Peter con alcohol? ¡Eso es imposible! Él nunca ha tomado —dijo ella con incredulidad.

—Oh… sí lo hizo. Tantas veces que no puedo ni contar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

—No eres ni su novia ni su amiga, Allen. ¡No eres nadie para él! Asique no tienes por qué saber todo lo que hace o no —Susan contestó casi gritando. Esa es la razón por la que tiró su amistad por la borda: por su arrogancia y egoísmo entre otras cosas.

—Estás demasiado histérica hoy. Sal de mi vista —dijo, empujando a Susan y saliendo del salón junto con el profesor.

Ahora estaba totalmente sola en el aula, maldiciendo en su interior todo por lo que había pasado. Solo dos días y todo era un infierno. Cuando estaba por dirigirse a la puerta una vez más, ocurrió lo peor que podría haber ocurrido.

—Miren quién está aquí, chicos… La hermosa Susan Pevensie se siente muy sola. Quizás podríamos hacerle algo de compañía, ¿no lo creen?

—Déjame en paz, James. No estoy de humor para soportarte a ti y a tus amigos.

—No quiero molestarte, amor. Solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo —dijo él, acercándose.

—Aléjate de mí. Y no me llames "amor".

—Oh, vamos. De todos modos, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera. Ninguno de tus hermanos está aquí para "protegerte" —con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Pero ella reaccionó rápido y lo abofeteó.

Cuando levantó su cabeza, lo único que pudo ver fue ira, pero mantuvo su cabeza alta como la Reina que era y dijo:

—Ponme un dedo encima otra vez y te_ juro_ que te vas a arrepentir —Su voz firme y sus ojos llenos de seriedad.

—¡Tú, perra! ¿Cómo te atreves? —y sin esperar un segundo más, se tiró sobre Susan. Ella logró esquivarlo, pero algo inesperado pasó.

Él tenía una navaja.

Agarró a Susan con fuerza, apretó su espalda contra el pecho de él y puso el cuchillo en su cuello. Por supuesto que ella tenía miedo, pero era tan fuerte y valiente como su hermana. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto como lo había hecho antes pero, cuando iba a habla, el sólo rió y empezó a tocarle el cuerpo. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella. Forcejeó un poco, pero él la agarró más fuerte y siguió tocándola. Su risa y la de sus amigos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Tratando de que su voz no la traicione, dijo:

—Sigo diciendo que te vas a arrepentir. ¡Detente!

—Tú serás la que se arrepienta por haberme rechazado todo este tiempo, amor.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? —él jugó.

—Podría hacerlo. Solo con un simple movimiento.

—Ja —rió—. Inténtalo —sonrió.

Mal. Muy mal.

Porque ella tomó el brazo en que él sostenía la navaja y se deslizó bajó sus brazos, para así ella estar detrás de él. Puso el arma en su cuello y sostuvo sus extremidades con firmeza, ya que no podía darse el riesgo de subestimarlo.

—Puedo matarte con solo moviendo mi mano. ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

—Tú, perra- —Pero no dijo nada más cuando ella puso más presión en su cuello.

—No me subestimes. Es lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento —se dio vuelta con él en sus brazos y luego lo empujó contra la pared que estaba junto a la ventana con tal fuerza que lo dejó anonadado. Era bastante fuerte para ser una mujer. _Parece estar entrenada. _Pensó.

Y lo que hizo después casi le dio un infarto.

Le lanzó la navaja como si fuera una daga y la clavó exactamente en el hombro de su camisa pero sin tocar la piel. Ella pudo ver el pánico, el enojo y el miedo en sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sus amigos estaban viendo la escena horrorizados.

—Si hubiera querido, hubiera bajado mi puntería un poco, o quizás bastante. No me hagas hacerlo, porque si vuelves a tocarme, juro que lo haré." Ella siempre había sido bastante convincente cuando se trataba de amenazas, pero esta fue una especie de excepción: Sus seguidores salieron corriendo del aula de inmediato, pero cuando ella se disponía a darse vuelta para irse, él se sacó el arma de la ropa y atacó a Susan otra vez. Ella volvió a esquivar, lo lanzó contra la misma pared, y lanzó la daga nuevamente, a diferencia de antes, ahora rozando su cabello, cortando unos pocos mechones. Esta vez, no había ira en su mirada.

—Créeme cuando digo que lo haré, James.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —La profesora de arte apareció justo cuando Susan había retirado el afilado objeto de la pared.

—Señora Taylor, ¡un chico del instituto de enfrente vino y trató de forzarme! —ella le respondió, señalando al chico mientras discretamente arrojaba el arma por la ventana.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! Señor McCoy, ¿otra vez? Esta es la tercera vez esta semana. Vaya con el director, _ahora_. Tú, Susan, querida, ven conmigo y así podrás calmarte.

—Sí, señora Taylor —abrazó a su profesora fingiendo estar asustada. Pero antes de irse, miró al chico a los ojos por última vez y le articuló: "Te lo advertí".

* * *

—¡Hijo de puta! —Peter gritó cuando su hermana terminó de contar la historia—. ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Él no vale la pena, Peter. Relájate. No me molestará más. Está demasiado asustado para hacerlo —Susan rió.

—Sí, hasta puedo imaginarme su cara. Su, ¿estás segura de que no le dio un infarto? —Edmund sonrió pícaramente.

—Creo que no, pero te aseguro que te estaba cerca. Luego, hablando con el director, el dijo toda la verdad pero no le creyeron: eso ocurre cuando subestiman a una mujer. Y se lo advertí.

—¡Oye! No te rías de las desgracias de otros. Algún día te volverá —Lucy los retó, pero era demasiado gracioso como para contenerse. Terminó riendo junto con los demás.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —Helen apareció en la puerta—. Chicos, en este momento no están en posición de hacerlo. El castigo que les daré durante la cena será lo suficientemente fuerte para que aprendan. Y Su, lo que te pasó hoy es muy serio, ¡Ese chico estaba forzándote!

—Lo sé, mamá. Es solo que no sabes toda la historia, así que sugiero que no hagas comentarios —Ed dijo.

—Ya sé lo que sucedió, Ed. Susan nos lo dijo.

—No te conté toda la historia, pero tampoco lo haré porque no me lo creerías.

—Han estado usando esa frase mucho últimamente. ¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes? Soy su madre y necesito saber qué es lo que les pasa a mis hijos —ella les dijo molesta, pero también podía verse mucha tristeza.

—Puedo asegurarte que no quieres. ¿Pero sabes qué? Voy a contarte: Ese chico me amenazó con una navaja y terminó todo al revés, _yo_ amenazándolo a _él_. ¿Tú qué crees? —Susan lanzó casi desesperada.

—Es lo más loco que jamás haya oído —su madre les dijo, ahora enojada.

—¿Lo ves, madre? Hay cosas que nunca entenderás —le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, jovencita! ¡Soy tu madre! —le apuntó con el dedo.

—Lo sentimos, madre, pero por favor, solo vete antes de que esto termine peor —la más joven de los Pevensie rogó sabiamente.

La mujer se fue de mala gana de la habitación, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que iba a escuchar por detrás de la puerta. Otra vez.

—¡ARRG! —la mayor de los hermanos levantó sus brazos en desesperación— ¡Esto no sucedía en Narnia! ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir aquí?

—Porque mamá no estaba allí para darnos órdenes —Ed señaló lo obvio.

—Desearía que no estuviera aquí. Tendríamos menos problemas.

—Nos guste o no, es nuestra madre, y no debemos hablarle o hablar de ella de esa manera.

—¡Al diablo con eso! Hemos pasado cosas que ni siquiera los más veteranos en Inglaterra hayan experimentado o siquiera pensado en solo varios años. Ni siquiera tendríamos porqué estar pensando en una madre que nos dijera lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, Su. Pero tampoco podemos contarte toda la verdad y saber que ella se irá.

—¡ARRG! —estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa—. Desearía que podamos volver, que todo pudiera ser normal.

—O lo más normal posible —Lucy rió, haciendo que su hermana se relaje un poco.

—Pero no solo quieres volver allá por mamá, ¿no es cierto? —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Obviamente, Edmund siempre era el más observador de la familia—. No solo por el reino o los ciudadanos o nuestros amigos. Por _él_ también —Se volteó y miró a su hermano con melancolía en sus ojos—. Nunca olvidarás tu primer amor, Susan. Mírame. Yanya nunca se fue de mi corazón. Ni siquiera sé por qué Aslan me permitió quedarme con mi collar —dijo mientras jugaba con el collar que colgaba delicadamente en su cuello. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer: El amor de su vida, Yanya, era una sirvienta que había conocido cuando visitaron Galma por tercera vez debido a unas negociaciones. Él tenía casi veintisiete años. A ella le habían ordenado encargarse de la habitación de él, y cuando la vio, una hermosa mujer de casi su edad, ojos verdes, pelo negro hasta la cintura y piel un poco bronceada, gentil, divertida, honesta y dulce, inmediatamente se enamoró de ella. Luego, él había pedido "discretamente" si podían quedarse un poco más en la isla, y cuando su viaje terminó, le pidió que vaya a Narnia con él. El Rey de Galma no estaba muy contento de que uno de los reyes de Narnia estuviera cortejando una de _sus_ sirvientas, pero no pudo hacer nada para prevenirlo después de la discusión que tuvo con los Pevensies. La pareja vivió en paz en Narnia; incluso él estaba planeando en proponerle matrimonio cuando volviera de la caza del ciervo blanco… Pero _eso_ lo cambió todo. Ellos no volvieron y ella nunca supo lo que realmente pasó. Y eso era lo que a él más le dolía: que ella no supiera la verdad.

Pero bueno… esa es una larga historia del pasado y no tenía _tanta _relación con lo que estaba pasando.

Pero eso no significa que no tuviera _algo_ en común: a su madre le dolía porque ella no sabía la verdad.

Ella quería una explicación, quería saber la verdad, sea creíble o no. Entonces abrió la puerta de un golpe, miró bien a todos sus hijos y caminó hacia Edmund, agarrando su collar sin sacárselo y lo inspeccionó. Y lo que vio la sorprendió.

—¿Esto es oro? —con un rápido movimiento, le sacó la joya de la mano y se alejó.

Ella se dio vuelta y los miró a todos.

—Quiero saber la verdad; creíble o no. Están hablando de sus "vidas" tal como si tuvieran sesenta años y no quince. Todo eso de Narnia, guerras, bosques y castillos, realeza, armas, torneos… ¿Qué es todo eso? ¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que hablan!

—¿Y desde cuando tienes la costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas, mamá? —le preguntó Peter, no pudiendo creer lo que su madre estaba haciendo—. ¿Dónde quedó el respeto por la privacidad?

—Mi casa, mis reglas. ¡Así que empiecen su maldita historia —nadie contestó—. _AHORA_.

—Este no es nuestro hogar —Susan dijo de repente, dejando a todos sorprendidos—. No sabes nada sobre la mitad de nuestras vidas porque vivimos en otro lugar; eso sin contar el tiempo que pasamos en la escuela. Lucy es una niña mucho más valiente de lo que puedas imaginarte. Edmund es mucho más justo de lo que tú crees. Yo soy mucho más gentil de cómo te estoy tratando ahora. Y Peter es alguien magnífico pero que no puedes apreciar. Tenemos a alguien que nos ama como un padre y ni siquiera es humano como el padre que nos crió. Hemos peleado contra miles de personas que ni siquiera conocimos. Hemos aprendido a sobrevivir en un contexto que se supone que debería estar casi olvidado. _Realmente_ nos pasaron cosas inimaginables. Hicimos larguísimos viajes muchísimas veces. Tuvimos y tenemos amigos de todas las especies. Nos han respetado como si fuéramos realeza. Edmund y yo nos enamoramos de alguien en ese hogar a los que nunca veremos otra vez. Y lo más importante: en los buenos y en los malos momentos hemos aprendido a ser una familia. Algo que nunca comprenderás y que nosotros nunca vamos a volver a sentir. Esta no es la historia, sino algunas ideas lo que quieres saber. Y todas significan "déjanos en pez y no te metas en nuestras vidas otra vez".

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, incluso Susan estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho. Sus hermanos la miraron admirados; su hermana se había hecho cargo del problema mayor por sí sola.

Pero su madre estaba hirviendo de ira y hasta le salía humo por las orejas. _Su propia hija_ estaba tratándola tan mal. Imperdonable. No iba a tolerar semejante falta de respeto.

—¡SUSAN ANNA PEVENSIE! Con todo lo que te ocurrió hoy, pensé que nunca podría castigarte. Pero si no tengo opción lo haré. No saldrás con tus amigas por el resto del año —su madre dijo firme, pero no fue suficiente.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices mamá? —Susan preguntó—. ¿Cuándo me has visto salir con amigos este año? —Helen no supo que decir. Su hija tenía razón—. No tengo ni un amigo o amiga porque me di cuenta de que ninguno es lo suficientemente maduros para apreciar la vida tal como es y solamente piensan en maquillaje, chicos, chicas, dinero y poder —ella continuó, sus palabras claras como el agua—. ¿Me conoces, madre? ¿Sabes cuáles son las cosas que me gustan? ¿Si tengo amigos? ¿Mis notas en la escuela? ¿Realmente te sientes como una madre? —espetó—. ¿Qué clase de madre eres que no sabes sobre la vida de tus hijos? —y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Helen abofeteó a Susan.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! —gritó, mientras los hermanos trataban de defender a Susan en caso que le de otro golpe—. Si tu padre supiera cómo me estás insultando…

—No te estoy insultando, madre. Solo te estos mostrando la realidad —le dijo sin duda alguna.

Sin decir nada más, Helen se retiró enfurecida y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Después de eso, pasó las siguientes dos horas tratando de entender la conducta y las palabras de su hija, pero no pudo.

No podía negar que no era tan buena madre como todos hubieran querido, pero cualquiera podía ver que ella daba la vida por sus hijos. No tenían ninguna razón para tratarla de aquella manera.

Ellos estaban escondiendo algo. Tarde o temprano ella sabría que era.

Cuando estaba por terminar de prepararse para la fiesta de té que tenía con sus amigas, Lucy entró a la habitación.

—Madre, creo que has sido demasiado severa con Su. ¿Podrías por lo menos ir a disculparte?

—Tu hermana tiene que aprender a tener respeto por las personas adultas, Lucy. Ella no puede andar por la vida siendo irrespetuosa con todo el mundo —respondió sin voltear, pero mirando a su hija más pequeña a través del espejo.

—Ella no estaba—

—¡Cállate Lucy! —la mujer gritó, pegándole al vidrio que tenía frente a ella.

Y en ese momento es cuando la aventura comienza.

Las manos de Helen empezaron a desintegrarse en suaves pétalos blancos que se dirigieron directamente al espejo y desaparecieron. Luego, a Lucy le empezó a suceder exactamente lo mismo. Cuando sus manos desaparecieron por completo, Helen comenzó a gritar como poseída, lo que hizo que Lucy saliera de su transe.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vengan aquí, _YA_! —Justo en ese momento aparece Susan, quien se queda quieta en el marco de la puerta anonadada, pero rogando a Aslan que haya escuchado sus plegarias.

Peter y Edmund llegaron también y vieron la escena con la misma expresión, pero al contrario de su hermana, reaccionaron rápido y corrieron para tratar de calmar a su madre (obviamente sin éxito), quien ya no casi no tenía piernas. Pero a Peter lo detuvieron.

—Peter, nosotros no—

—¿No crees que en ese caso Él hubiera sido un poco más "discreto"? —él preguntó, casi afirmando, soltándose y apurándose para ir con los demás. Pero ahora, era su turno para que sus manos se evaporaran. Era como si cuando más cerca del espejo estabas, más rápido te deshacías. No pudieron evitar mirar a su hermana con comprensión. De repente, sus manos estaban desintegrándose también.

Todos los chicos desaparecían uno por uno: Edmund, Lucy, Peter, su madre… Y ahora ella estaba sola.

_Aslan, si realmente estás dándome esta oportunidad, solo espero que me des una segunda para remediar mi más grande error._ Fue lo último que pidió antes de no sentir absolutamente nada y después volver a sí en una caída interminable.

* * *

**WOW. Demasiado?  
Les gustó?**

**Sé que es bastante fuerte, pero si no escribía esto, los capítulos siguientes no van a tener ningún sentido =)**

**Voy a decir de nuevo, perdón por la demora! **

**Saludos a todos! =D**


	3. Ángel Caido

**Hola a todos! =D LES PIDO MIL MILLONES Y MILLONES DE DISCULPAS! Pero esto de la universidad me está afectando bastante. No tengo idea de cuando voy a poder subir el próximo capítulo traducido (obviamente ESPERO que rápido). No quiero prometer nada que no voy a cumplir. Les aviso que el capítulo 6, que lo estoy escribiendo, va bastante lento... pero no tanto como otros, lo cual, por lo menos para mí, es un consuelo. jajaja. **

**Bueno... Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia! Jaja**

**SUPER IMPORTANTE! : ****Sobre esta historia… quiero dejar unos puntos BIEN claros:  
1) Como creo que ya dije en el primer capítulo, aquí va a haber algunas situaciones similares a la otra historia, pero la trama y el mensaje son TOTALMENTE distintos.  
2) Aquí, el Viajero del Alba termina su camino, pero va a haber un montón de cambios. Razones: Originalmente inventé esta historia cuando ni siquiera había leído el libro de VoDT o siquiera supiese que era. Pero después de haber leído el libro y visto la película (la cual fue totalmente decepcionante [excepto Benji que está cada vez más "hot"]), decidí editarla de nuevo. Va a haber algunas cosas del libro, unas pocas de la película y un montón que inventé yo.  
3) Si a alguien le parece que la historia es muy parecida a otra, LES ASEGURO que esto está todo planificado de principio a final en un resumen, asique no quiero que haya malos entendidos.**

**Ahora que he dejado todo claro… =) La canción que voy a dedicar a esté capítulo es: "Fallen Angels" de Aerosmith! A quienes fui a ver como regalo de mi cumpleaños n°17 y aún estoy totalmente "chocha" XD y voy a ver si los puedo volver a ver en Octubre, que vuelven a la Argentina! XD jajajajajaja**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía todos los días: Pensando en ella. Pensando en Susan. LA mujer de la que se enamoró, la que tomó su corazón y su alma y huyó con ellos.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado: ¿Estaría ahora cortejándola? ¿Estarían comprometidos? ¿Estarían casados? ¿Tendrían ya hijos? El se imaginaba esa vida; y le gustaba…

Pero sabía que tenía que superarlo, como habían dicho los Lores y hasta Cornelius. Pensar en ella le dolía aún más. Tenía que pensar en el futuro de Narnia: Tenía que encontrar una honorable mujer con quien casarse, tener un heredero y reinar en paz…

Y ese tema lo hacía pensar aún más en ella, porque era con la única con la que él quería compartir su vida. Pensó acerca de que Lilliandil, la hija de la Estrella, podía ser su esposa, pero algo dentro de él lo convenció de que no era una buena idea. Sin embargo, no sabía quién o por qué lo habían convencido de eso. Seguramente Aslan. Pero la razón todavía rondaba en su cabeza. ¿Significaría eso que tendría que esperar a alguien aún más especial que la estrella? Ésa solo sería Susan. Se había encontrado tres días atrás con Aslan, en el fin del mundo, pero Él no le había dicho ni una palabra. Caspian incluso mencionó a los Pevensies: _Si tan solo pudieran ver esto._ El había dicho refiriéndose a las olas que estaban frente a él. Pero el Gran León no había dicho nada, sus ojos tan ilegibles como su expresión, y le sopló en el rostro, haciendo que las preocupaciones de Caspian parcialmente se evaporaran. Pero el silencio del León solo hizo que Caspian se sintiera más vacio.

Él sólo los quería devuelta; verlos otra vez. Ellos eran como su familia y él estaba casi seguro de que no los volvería a ver, pero siempre guardó ese pequeño rayito de esperanza dentro de él. Sin fe, el no sería nada.

El solo mantenía la fe de que, más allá de lo que él Gran León había dicho, la volvería a ver; de que la volvería a besar…

Ni se imaginaba que iba a hacer eso y más.

Escuchó fuertes murmullos de la tripulación, lo cual era raro, a no ser que haya un problema. Asique decidió echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba.

Salió de su cabina y cruzó la sala de reuniones, hallando la puerta que llevaba a bordo. Allí estaban todos reunidos mirando a estribor. Caspian pasó entre toda la gente y logró ver lo que pasaba. Vio algo que nunca pensó que volvería a ver. O mejor dicho, a _alguien_.

El Rey Edmund estaba tirado en el piso mientras la Reina Lucy estaba tirada sobre él. Y lo más sorprendente fue ver al Rey Peter cayendo también con un ruido sordo. Todos ellos gruñendo de dolor.

De repente, una mujer que parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta años, cayó sobre el Gran Rey y ambos se quejaron otra vez, seguramente por el daño en sus cuerpos.

¿No se suponía que él no volvería? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Había Aslan cambiado de opinión? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Dónde estaba Susan?

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —la mujer le preguntó a Peter mientras se levantaba.

_¿Susan? _Pensó. Justo en ese momento, un grito hizo eco en todo el barco. Miró hacia arriba y vio un cuerpo cayendo del cielo directamente al agua. Sin esperar un segundo, le ordenó al Capitán Drinian que preparara una cuerda y saltó al frío frio océano a salvar a su amor.

Se zambulló con un fuerte "plash" y cuando vio su figura, la sostuvo fuerte para que pudieran nadar hacia la soga, que ya estaba colgando de la borda. A mitad de camino, ella se sostuvo demasiado fuerte de él, hasta el punto que le hizo complicado moverse, pero con esfuerzo logró llegar. Caspian sabía que estaba asustada. ¿Quién no lo estaría al caer de esa altura? Aunque estaba un poco decepcionado de que ella ni siquiera levantara la vista para saber quién era su salvador, trato de concentrarse en la tarea entre manos y sostuvo la soga con firmeza, tirando de ella como señal para que su gente lo levante. Mientras lo hacían, Caspian sostuvo por la cintura a la belleza que tenía en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a la cima, la puso en su regazo delicadamente y la dejó que temblara y se calmara.

Vio que parte de su hermoso rostro estaba escondido en su pecho y que su pelo mojado escondía la otra. Sintió que ese ángel había caído del cielo con el solo propósito de que él tuviera que rescatarla y quedarse con ella, justo como había estado deseando esos dos largos años.

… Pero sus planes se arruinaron con la sorpresa y el entusiasmo de la Reina Lucy.

—¡CASPIAN!

De repente sintió que Susan paraba de temblar y se petrificó en sus brazos, como si estuviera asustada, o algo parecido, de él o de su nombre. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Ella salió de sus brazos justo cuando Lucy saltó en sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos, el cual, aunque lo había tomado desprevenido, devolvió dulcemente. _¿Siempre había sido tan fuerte?_ Se preguntó. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cara de _shock_ de Susan, realmente se preocupó.

Alguien tironeó de su remera. Era Edmund, su mejor amigo. Sonrió y se levantó, dejando ir a Lucy y abrazándolo también; luego se acercó Peter a estrechar su mano. Cuando se dio vuelta para volver a verla, ella seguía allí con la misma expresión. Asique para calmar la tensión se arrodilló junto a ella y con una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida le habló.

—Oye, no soy un fantasma —rió.

Ella salió de su trance y le pegó en el hombro de forma juguetona.

—Lo sé —su ángel hizo esa risita que a él tanto le gustaba. Le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Esta vez fue ella quien lo agarró desprevenido cuando lo abrazó, pero lo devolvió al instante.

Se sentía tan bien… Había estado soñando con ese momento por dos años… y ahora se había vuelto realidad. No podía creer la paz que sintió cuando descansó su cabeza en su cuello y respiró profundo, inhalando su hermoso perfume. No pudo evitar dejar un pequeño beso en la unión de su cuello y hombro, y cuando ella tembló, él sonrió internamente, contento de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él cada vez que ella lo tocaba.

Se separaron lentamente y vio que las rosas mejilla de su amada se aclaraban, pero para que se ruborizara más, le tomó la mano y se la besó como todo caballero. Al funcionar, su sonrisa se hizo más grande,

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, Mi Reina.

—Un gusto de verte también, Caspian.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se dieron vuelta para ver de quién había sido el grito. Terminó siendo la señora Pevensie, completamente aterrorizada por Travos, el minotauro. Peter estaba de inmediato junto a ella tratando de cubrir sus ojos y boca y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

—Llévala a la sala de reuniones. Es esa puerta —le dijo Cas, apuntando a la puerta correcta.

Peter hizo lo que le dijo, y una vez allí, hicieron que se sentara en una de las sillas y que tomara un vino con especias que Caspian había traído de su habitación,

—Mamá, cálmate. Todo está- —y ella escupió la bebida.

—¿Esto es vino? —ella preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, mamá, es vino —Edmund respondió, molesto por el comentario. Luego, tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido, dejando a su madre anonadada—. ¿Tienes agua?

—Sí, la traeré en un momento —le contestó Caspian.

—ACHSS! —todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Susan, que tenía toda su ropa mojada y su ropa interior se veía a través de su blusa. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. De repente, Caspian sintió la sangré yendo a sus mejillas y miró hacia sus propios pies, los cuales parecieron ser muy interesantes.

Ella, viendo cómo la miraba, miró hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió y sintió que la vergüenza pintaba sus mejillas y su cuello. Instintivamente se cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos lo más que pudo, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Te daré algo de ropa seca, pero me temo que no son de mujer —sugirió él.

—No te preocupes… con que sea ropa seca es suficiente.

Él simplemente asintió e inclinándose levemente se fue a la habitación adyacente, dirigiendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su camarote. SU CAMAROTE. Cuando cerró la puerta no pudo evitar pensar distintas situaciones totalmente inapropiadas donde la besaba y la tocaba… _¡NO!_ ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?

Luego, Susan comenzó a mirar el pequeño y cómodo camarote en el que se encontraba.

Caspian tosió un poco para obtener su atención.

—Emm… Como te dije, no tenemos ropa de mujer aquí, asique espero que no te moleste si usas algo mío —ese pensamiento hizo que su estómago se retuerza.

—Está bien. Solía usar las de mis hermanos cuando viajábamos en el Splendor Hyaline. Gracias —Dijo ella cuando él le entregó la remera, un par de pantalones y botas y agarró otro juego igual para él.

—No hay de qué —cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, Susan lo llamó. Balbuceó un poco antes de hablar, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Espero que esta vez tengamos más tiempo juntos. —finalmente dijo, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. La sonrisa de Caspian se ensanchó, algo que hizo que las piernas de ella se debilitaran.

—Lo tendremos, Mi Reina. Esté seguro de eso —y se fue. Ella acercó la ropa que tenía en sus manos a su rostro e inhaló el irresistible perfume que tenían impregnado. Se sintió tan bien y tan mareada por el aroma que pensó que iba a desvanecerse.

Antes de cambiarse, cayó de espaldas en la cama y se quedó ahí por unos pocos minutos, inhalando la deliciosa fragancia que estaba impregnada en la cama.

* * *

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué son esas cosas allí afuera? ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¿Cómo es que los conocen, chicos? ¿Por qué estamos en este barco? ¿Por qué se están tomando esto con tanta calma? ¿Por qué demonios están mis niños tomando vino? —la señora Pevensie preguntó desesperada, analizando la cara de sus hijos buscando respuestas. Pero ninguno le dio alguna hasta que estuvo a punto de explotar—. ¡¿PUEDE ALGUIEN DECIRME LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

—Escucha mamá, explicarte esto es muy complicado. Vamos a resumirlo mucho. Estamos en Narnia —Peter comenzó, para su sorpresa.

—Esas criaturas son narnianos —continuó Lucy.

—Aquellos hombres son telmarinos —Edmund fue el siguiente, ganándose una pregunta inquisitiva de su madre.

—Los conocimos la última vez que vinimos aquí —el más grande contestó.

—Honestamente, no sabemos por qué estamos en este barco —el hermano del medio contestó verdaderamente intrigado—. Pero si somos muy conscientes de que en este mundo cualquier cosa puede pasar, asique ya no estamos sorprendidos.

—Y todos nos vemos emborrachado, por lo menos, cincuenta veces —luego lo pensó dos veces—. Bueno, por lo menos Susan y yo, pero creo que este par ¡por lo menos mil veces! —Dijo ella, levantando sus brazos con exageración.

Dicho dúo se rió y se sonrojó a la vez… Pero su madre se había quedado sin habla: sus hijos habían entrado a un mundo de locos, con las criaturas más raras y locas que jamás haya visto y ella nunca se había enterado. Se había emborrachado y ella nunca se enteró. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Definitivamente no lo era. ¿Escondían algo más?

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y el apuesto joven que se había ido con Susan hace un rato entró, ahora con ropa seca y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Pevensie? —ella casi se atraganta con el agua pero tragó con su cabeza en alto como toda una dama.

—¿Cómo conoces a mis hijos? —le pregunta—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Gran Rey Caspian Décimo, señora Pevensie. Pero para sus hijos, y ahora para usted también, soy Caspian. Es un placer conocerla —se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto y ella se sorprendió.

—Un placer también —ella respondió cautelosa.

—De acuerdo, Cas. ¿Podrías decirnos qué está ocurriendo aquí? Quiero decir, ayer volvimos a nuestro mundo y de repente hoy estamos aquí otra vez, a bordo de esta nave viajando por el Mar del Este. ¿Narnia está en peligro?

—No. De hecho, todo ha sido excelente este par de años. Y con DLF como regente… no creo que haya ningún problema. Pero esperemos a la Reina Susan y les contaré a todos- —Y justo en ese momento dicha reina entró en la habitación vistiendo ropa masculina. Sin embargo, Caspian no pudo evitar mirarla alucinado. Con solo ver a su ángel de esa manera frente a él, el corazón se le aceleraba. La ropa que le había prestado era demasiado grande, pero ella logró ajustarlas de manera que casi presumiera su hermoso cuerpo. Estaba por comenzar a babear con solo imaginar lo que se encontraba bajo la ropa… Pero un codazo de Edmund lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

¡No debería comportarse así! ¡Y menos frente a su familia! Y gracias a Aslan que no fue Peter quien se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, sino ya le habría cortado la cabeza.

—¡No entiendo nada! —la señora Pevensie dijo casi gritando—. Esas cosas de las que estuvieron hablando son solo fantasías de niños, ¡sueños! Esas cosas no ocurren en el mundo real.

—Pero este no es nuestro mundo, mamá. Piensa que toda esta gente nunca ha imaginado ni tienen la menor idea de cómo es nuestro mundo. Solo piensa que esta es la vida "normal" de ellos y que tú puedes adaptarte también, y todo estará bien —Peter le aconsejó. Y la sorpresa de su madre no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Sabes qué, mamá? Somos más maduros de lo que crees y parecemos. Solo deja todo en nuestras manos y no menciones nada de Inglaterra porque los confundirá a todos y vamos a tener unos cuantos problemas para explicarles —Susan agregó.

—De acuerdo. Ahora, Caspian. ¿Puedes mantenernos al tanto de las noticias?

—Bueno, hay mucho que contarles sobre este viaje. Pero en Narnia he logrado restablecer nuestra relación con Calormen, ya que mi tío Miraz la arruinó antes de la revolución. También tuve unos problemas con los Gigantes del Norte… —él y Peter gruñeron, el segundo muy enojado.

—Esos gigantes… Siempre han sido un problema… Un _gran _problema.

Todos menos Helen se rieron de la cara de fastidio de Peter, y Caspian continuó su historia.

—Y ahora, estamos volviendo de este viaje en el que intenté encontrar a siete Lores que apoyaron a mi padre y que Miraz exilió. Los encontramos, pero dos murieron y uno prefirió quedarse con la familia que había hecho ahí. Hoy vamos a celebrar bajo la luz de la luna y les contaremos todo. Fue una aventura bastante impresionante. ¡Ah! Y me entristece contarles que Reepicheep vino con nosotros pero cuando llegamos al fin del mundo, donde está el País de Aslan, decidió quedarse ahí.

—¿El fin del mundo? ¿Y quién es ese Aslan del que tanto hablan? —Helen cuestionó.

—¡Oww! ¡Reepicheep! Ni siquiera pude abrasarlo por última vez… —Lucy chilló, triste de que no volvería a ver al valiente ratón.

—No te preocupes, Lu. Estará bien. Si está en Su país, será feliz. ¿Recuerdas esa canción que solía cantar y cuando nos decía cuánto deseaba ir allí? —Susan trató de levantarle el ánimo a su hermana.

—Sí. Pero lo voy a extrañar mucho.

—Y mamá, respondiendo tu pregunta, Aslan es como Dios sería en nuestro mundo. Él es el todo poderoso y alguien a quien _NUNCA_ debes desobedecer. La única diferencia con nuestro Dios es que Él es de carne y hueso y tiene forma de León —dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña.

—Eso es imposible. Es totalmente ilógico.

En ese momento, Peter, Lucy y Edmund giraron sus cabezas para mirar a su hermana mayor, quien solo reía, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Su madre los miró de manera inquisitiva, no entendiendo que ocurría. Pero su hija le contestó antes de que preguntara.

—Yo solía decir lo mismo, mamá. Todo el tiempo. Pero cuando aprendes a vivir aquí, terminas perdiendo el sentido de la lógica —ella dijo con una risita.

—¿Por qué dices _vivir_? No es que hayas vivido demasiado aquí.

—Vivimos aquí quince años. Este lugar cambió nuestras vidas y nos hizo crecer en quienes somos hoy. Y creo que pasar un tiempo aquí te hará crecer un poco a ti también —Peter dijo de manera tranquila. No es que la madre haya reaccionado igual. Pero ellos solo la ignoraron.

—Hey, Cas, ¿tendrías algo de ropa demás? Las nuestras no encajan aquí —El hermano menor de los Pevensies preguntó.

—Sí, tengo algunas. Pero antes de eso, quiero devolverles sus cosas —Caminó alrededor de su escritorio a donde estaba el aparador y abrió una pequeña puerta. En ese momento la de la entrada se abrió con un golpe seco.

—Caspian, ¿qué era todo ese barullo? —Tan pronto como el hombre moreno, alto, robusto y morocho de ojos grises terminó de hablar, vio a los cuatro chicos y a la mujer sentada en la silla—. Asique tenemos nuevos miembros… Dos niñitos, dos niñitas y una anciana. ¿Dónde y cuando aparecieron?

—Ten algo de respeto, Robian… —Caspian dijo mientras apoyaba una caja con el cordial y la daga de Lucy en el escritorio—. Créeme que te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

—Vamos, Cas. No piensas llevarlos todo el viaje, ¿no es así? La anciana, la infantil y la hermosa, sin importar cuánto lo sea, no harás más que atrasarnos y traernos problemas.

En ese momento Peter ya estaba hirviendo de rabia, y el Rey Caspian no podía estar más enojado, no sabiendo cómo podía hacerlo callar. Pero su rostro cambió completamente en el momento en que la reina más pequeña hizo una muy simple pregunta.

—¿Puedo? —Dijo con voz inocente, con sus manos a punto de agarrar su daga y guiñándole el ojos a Caspian, señalando a su nuevo compañero. Él solo rió y con una sonrisa traviesa contestó.

—Desde luego, señorita.

Ella solo rió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenvainó lo daga, la dio vuelta en el aire para que volviera a caer en la posición correcta y se dio vuelta, lanzándola al amigo de Caspian, logrando clavarla en el hombro de su camisa, tal y como lo había hecho Susan con su acosador.

Robian estaba en shock. _¿Cómo puede una niñita de no más de doce años, tener puntería tan perfecta? Es solo una NIÑA._ Pero Helen estaba en el mismo estado. _¿Cómo puede hacer mi pequeña niña hacer esto? Es solo una NIÑA que debería comportarse como una SEÑORITA._

Mientras se hacían este tipo de preguntas, Caspian le dio a Susan su arco y sus flechas, guiñándole un ojo también. Eso solo hizo que riera más de lo que ya estaba por la cara del pobre chico, y luego tomó el arco y una flecha y, en menos de un segundo, estaba clavada el otro hombro, dejando al chico casi muerto de miedo y sin posibles movimientos. Ellos solo oyeron a Helen dar un grito.

Ahora Caspian le entregó a Peter su estada, la Rhindon, pero antes de poder agarrarla, la víctima preguntó desesperado.

—Caspian, tu mantienes esas cosas guardadas como un tesoro. No permites que nadie las toque. ¿Por qué los dejas a ellos? —Pero solamente lo ignoraron y Peter sostuvo la espada aún sin desenvainar en su mano, se acercó con una sonrisa diabólica, la apoyó en el cuello del chico y dijo.

—Ten algo de respeto hacia la gente que no conoces o tendrás muchos problemas.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué no intentamos algo un poco más letal? —Caspian sugirió. Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir. Si sabían que la señora Pevensie estaría ahora a los gritos si no fuera por las manos de Edmund sobre su boca. Algo más la haría volverse loca.

El nuevo rey abrió otra puerta del aparador y les mostro algo negro y pequeño que Edmund reconoció enseguida.

—¡Sí! —Caspian se lo lanzó, y como si estuviera practicando algún falso tipo de arte marcial, prendió la linterna apuntando directo al rostro de Robian. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El chico empezó a gritar como si el barco estuviera hundiéndose y no hubiera mañana.

Edmund apagó la linterna y todos los testigos, a excepción de Helen, cayeron al piso retorciéndose de la risa, sosteniéndose los estómagos, tratando de respirar.

El pobre chico de diecisiete años estaba completamente confuso y horrorizado, ya que nunca había visto una linterna en su vida, y Helen no sabía que pensar acerca de la forma de divertirse de sus hijos.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo, Caspian! —Pero nadie reaccionó.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y un hombre pelado entró a la cabina.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Dios, Robian! Siempre metiéndote en problemas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Si lo hiciste —la señora Pevensie habló por primera vez en un largo rato.

—Fue tan divertido… Deberías haber visto su cara —Caspian dijo apenas pudiendo respirar. Luego el hombre se retiró diciendo "Señor, no hay señales de la Isla de Ramandú. Le haré saber más adelante."

—¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SON ELLOS, CAS?

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó (no de una forma muy creíble que digamos) tratando de recomponerse—. Chicos, este es mi viejo amigo, Robian. Volvió de Telmar unos días antes de este viaje —dijo mientras Susan le sacaba la flecha de la ropa—. Y Robian, estos son el Gran Rey Peter, la Reina Susan, el Rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy, y la señora es su madre. Seguramente los conocerás como los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño por todas las historias y leyendas. Si crees que son muy jóvenes, no te preocupes; yo pensé lo mismo al principio hasta que los comencé a conocer mejor —dijo el sonriendo. Por supuesto que su amigo no respondía igual.

El pobre hombre solo se quedó ahí, con sus ojos y boca abiertos a más no poder. Y la madre de los Pevensies no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Oigan chicos, ¿quién quiere hacer una recorrida guiada por el barco luego de cambiarse de ropa?

—¡YO! —todos gritaron—. Madre, ven con nosotros —Susan tomó a su madre y la arrastró junto con los demás, dejando al hombre horrorizado en el camarote.

* * *

**Y? Qué piensan?**

**Ahora están todos reunidos. Todavía no hay **_**fluff **_**de SusPian, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ;D**

**Por favor! Dejenme saber qué les pareció? =D **

**Gracias! **


End file.
